fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
A Legend Born!
A Legend Born! is the first episode of Council of Creators: Side Stories. It was written by SuperNerd295 and serves as the origin story of his in-universe character. Plot "There." A man said. The first words I heard. "That's him, right there." The first thing I felt was the cold hands of someone picking me up. "And your name shall be Leonardes." 3 months later my sister was born. I was still a baby. We would always tug on each others fingers. We eventually grew up and where gifted our first weapons. My sister, most know her as Mekanaria, was gifted her knife that she still uses today. Then, when I was 3 and she was 2, our younger brother Prianardes was born. At age 5 we began sparring, me and Mianardes. I would always win. But there was this one time she ducked down from my strike and got me in the legs. From there it was an endless beating. She was really strong, I'll give her that. " Nerd shoved another marshmallow down his throat. "Continue." a girl sitting at camp with Nerd said happily. Cdr was watching from the trees as ordered by Nerd. "Okay. So let's see... Oh yeah! So this one time and and Mia where fighting, and Pria pulled out his knives and stopped us from fighting. He wasn't old enough to fight and the boss got mad at him and he got in trouble. "No meals for 5 days!" I remember him saying. Me and Mia got him some food though. We didn't get caught." The girl began to giggle. "So tell me more about this Prianardes guy. He seems nice, I would like to meet him and Mianardes one day too." Nerd stopped. "I'm sorry, but that's not possible. I" Nerd told her. A few tears fell from his eyes. He put up the knives he uses in battle. They had the letters "P R I A N A R D E S" carved in them. "Oh... I didn't mean to touch on a sensitive subject..." "No it's fine." Nerd said. "So about Prianardes. He wasn't that strong compared to me and Mia so the higher ranking members began to punish him. They would torture him and tell him that he was worthless and had no use." Super clenched a fist. " So one day, his 10 year old body couldn't take the countless beatings and his mind went dull. He was on the brink of death when I found him. I sat there with him and I told him everything was going to be fine. I brought him to a barely functional life support tank that we had in our room. He lasted 3 hours before the tank flat lined. At that point I grabbed my katana and broke out. I killed everyone in the base. Anything that moved died. After years of me slacking off and not letting them know my full power, they got a portion of it." Cdr was eating more popcorn and listening to music on his phone. "So... Did you kill Mia?" The girl asked, now terrified of the man in front of her. "No, she stayed. She refused to go with me. saying that if I go I'm leaving Pria behind. She said that we could try to revive him and then we could break out and live happy lives. When I was about to leave, Mia came up to me and said, "There is turning back. All that awaits is punishment for your actions." when I told her the tank flat lined, she dropped to her knees and began to cry. I stepped down and hugged her. I promised I would come back to her. She's probably still holding that against me." Nerd said chuckling. "So, how long has it been since you broke out of that base?" The girl asked. Nerd raised up ten fingers, and then dropped all the fingers on one hand. "Fifteen." He said smiling. "WHAT???" The girl said, shocked. "So how old are you???" She asked. "28. I still have the mind of a child though. It's hard to grow up when you break out of a heavily guarded 5 star top notch military facility." The girl was hard at thinking. "If I'm 22, and he's 28, can we continue this relationship?" She looked down at the ground. Cdr stopped his music and turned on his camera app to watch this in case it got good. Nerd patted her on the back and said "Want a marshmallow?". And so the two roasted an entire bag of marshmallows through the night, laughing and telling stories, funny and scary. "You know," Nerd said "I once had this dream where I almost got killed by the god of death after he burnt the entire world and destroyed the capital city." He began to laugh a bit as Cdr started to think about that, recalling it being more then just a dream. He sighed and continued to watch his G-movie marathon. "Well that sounds intriguing." The girl said, interested to know more. "And then we burnt all of these eyeballs and then I decapitated a child." Super said, recalling more of the alleged "dream". "That sounds flat out horrifying. How many times did you wake up?" The girl said, astonished someone could dream of something that dark. "From what I remember... zero." Nerd said snapping his fingers and pointing at the woman, putting a stupid smile on his face. "That's astonishing and slightly concerning." She said looking at him, hoping he would agree with her. "Now you sound like a certain dog like reptile I hang out with." Super said jokingly. Cdr began to laugh and the girl turned on her flash light and stood up. "It's probably just a teenager. He'll leave soon enough." Super said, pulling out his helmet and a book on osteoporosis and reading it to himself. He soon put it down thinking it wasn't appropriate and began reading a book on quantum mechanics. The girl sat down and was shocked to see Nerd wearing his helmet while reading a book about science-y things she didn't understand. "So what are you doing?" she said, wondering if he was taking this seriously. "I thought you would have gone off to shoo the teenager." Nerd replied, taking his helmet off and putting the book back into his bag. His phone vibrated so he took it out. Cdr had sent him a laughing face. Nerd replied with "plz no" and powered off his phone. "Well, I have to go. It's been nice talking to you." Super said, sitting up. "What do you mean?" the woman said. Nerd just pointed at the sky as day broke overhead. The two looked at it. As the girl turned around saying "It's beautiful.", Nerd had already left. A motorcycle turned on in the distance, and then drove away. "He thinks he's so cool..." The girl said, as she began to laugh. THE END Appearances * SuperNerd295 * Cdrzillafanon * Unnamed Girl Trivia * This is the first spin-off of Council of Creators and is the first story set in the universe to focus on the origins of one of the main characters. Category:Fanfiction Category:SuperNerd295's Stories Category:Council of Creators: Side Stories (series) Category:Council of Creators: Side Stories Episodes